


Paopu Fate

by J13579



Series: Sokai Week 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Legend says that if two people share a Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. But is that really true?
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sokai Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146
Kudos: 3
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	Paopu Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first fic for Sokai Week 2020, an event that I hope to continue for the next six days.

~~One Heart OR~~ Paopu Fruit

Legend says that if two people share a Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.

Sora looked down at the star-shaped fruit. He did wonder if the legend was true. In spite of everything that has happened within the past several years, no one on Destiny Islands shared one with anyone else. Not Riku, not Kairi and not Sora. Maybe it was time for Sora to actually share a paopu fruit with Kairi.

His eyes glazed over the beach. Kairi is not there. He knew she was somewhere on this island. 

He decided to go to the secret cave. It had been years since he actually went there. Even during the brief time that he actually got back to Destiny Islands before he got pulled back into the war with Master Xehanort, the thought of the secret cave hasn’t crossed Sora’s mind.

In the secret cave, Sora saw a familiar image that he once drew. A picture of himself giving the fruit to Kairi. But there was an addition that drew the eye of the Keyblade Master. Within that same picture was Kairi sharing the exact same fruit with Sora.

“Sora!”

Sora turned to see Kairi. The latter giggled as she approached him.

“I’ve been looking all over for you. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine. I've been looking for you as well because I want to give you something.”

Sora’s eyes turned to the paopu fruit in his eye. He might as well share the fruit with her now. 

“What did you want to give me, Sora?”

“Remember this?”

Sora handed Kairi the paopu fruit. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride as Kairi’s eyes beamed at the fruit. 

“Oh, Sora,” Kairi took the fruit into her hands. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Sora chuckled. “Considering everything that has happened to us over the past few years, I want us to ensure that well… you know what paopu fruits symbolize, don’t you?”

“That if two people share a Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined.”

“Yeah. That’s right.”

“Sora,” Kairi giggled. “You know they’re just symbols right.”

“Yeah.”

“After everything we went through, I just want to make sure that we'll never be apart."

“After everything, I wouldn't be too worried about it. But still,” Kairi walked up to Sora. “I think giving me that paopu fruit was very sweet of you.”

Kairi quickly kissed Sora on the cheek.

“Come on! We got to see Riku. I bet it’ll be nice for the three of us to hang out like old times.”

As Sora followed Kairi out of the secret cave, he began to wonder.

Perhaps in the end, it’s the power of one’s bonds that keeps their destinies intertwined, rather than a simple fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
